The Letter
by mary kathrine
Summary: Complete. Max has lost his mind and tortures Liz. Find outwhat happens.
1. Liz's Story

Knowing she couldn't back, she was trying to get Max out of her mind. There was no way she could sacrifice her life with these powers overwhelming her body. Why was she caught in the middle?  
  
Sitting on the bed she started swinging her legs back and forth, when suddenly Liz kicked something. Curious of what it was, she bent down to see what she kicked. It was an old shoebox. All over it had hearts and pictures of her and Max when they were younger. She decided to open the box because she didn't remember what she had placed in there.  
  
Shocked she starting rummaging through the papers. It turns out they were all notes from Max. Reading them she was shocked that she actually remembered everything that they were talking about. The one that mostly stuck out in her mind was:  
  
Dear Liz,  
  
I haven't seen you in a while. It seems to me you are avoiding me. Why? I think you are the most beautiful flower on the face of the earth. Why don't you talk to me any more? If it's about what I did…  
  
There was no more after that. For some reason the paper was torn. Quickly Liz started going through the papers to find the other half. Discouraged, she threw the box to the other side of the room because it brought back to many memories for her to handle. Her eyes flooded with hot tears. As they rolled down her face she threw her body onto the bed and laid her head in her pillow.  
  
The phone rang. She sat up slowly and reached for the phone…  
  
A/n yeah it sucks I know, but I just wanted to leave it here because I wanted to make you pissed off. I will try and get another chapter on asap only if people are liking it. If not, then no! (hehe) 


	2. Max's Story

Max's Story  
  
Confused, Max sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He was trying to sort in his mind what had just happened. Max knew that everything had gone wrong. The conversation with Liz took over his mind. But what had come over him? He had never treated any one, but her, like that. Realizing he could've killed Liz, he sat in shame. All that was racing in his mind was the fact that he threw Liz to the ground. What was happening? He couldn't control this urge to abuse her. It had happened before, but now it was becoming stronger.  
  
This was not the first time he had abused Liz. He didn't even remember all the other times he might have done this to her. Remembering the box with all the notes from her, he tried to find the box.  
  
Finally he found it. Going through the papers he noticed half a paper. It read:  
  
when I hit you, I am sorry. It will never happen again. I love you and I promise I will do my best to show you.  
  
Love,  
  
1 Max  
  
Max became hysterical when he realized what he had done then and now.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed…  
  
A/N: sorry I am leavin you hangin again, but I need a while to think. I know this sucks but I will try and make it better later or something. Review story!!!! (Sorry so short) 


	3. The other story

The other story  
  
A/N: this is happening at the same time the other 2 chapters are. This is written in the government agent's POV. Sorry about confusion. Yeah I know the narrator has been changing but I think that it makes it interesting. Read and review, please!!!!!!  
  
As I sat down, I knew what he had to do. The plan was: get Liz to the brink and make her turn Max in for their experiments. Now, that the government knew we have to get all of the Roswell aliens restrained.  
  
I hacked into their phone conversation.  
  
Liz picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Max? Listen I really don't…"  
  
Max interrupted, "Please just listen."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just listen to me please."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"There is someone controlling me. I didn't mean to do what I did. You have to believe me."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Someone knows the truth."  
  
"But you tried to kill me."  
  
"I didn't, someone else must want you dead. They might be trying to get you in the less expected way."  
  
"Just leave me alone. What you did can never be forgiven."  
  
"But it wasn't me."  
  
"Just leave me alone. I need sometime to mull this over." Liz hung up the phone.  
  
I feel very pleased at the progress, although it is going slow. Soon, I hope, Liz will turn him in. Then we will be able to keep him. 


	4. One Last Time

While Max was sitting on his bed, he felt a powerful , uncontrollable rage towards Liz consuming him. He repeated over and over, "Must kill Liz."  
  
*** Liz's Room***  
  
Liz was still crying. She was curled up on her bed when she heard a knock on the window. She looked out and saw that it was Max. Opening the window, he jumped in. Piercing through her ears was the words that she thought Max would never say, "Must kill Liz." Liz starting backing up only to find the wall. She scooted to the door with a look of panic on her face. She was rubbing against the wall trying to find the door knob while keeping her eyes on Max.  
  
Max stretched his arms out. Their destination, her neck. Knowing she couldn't scream loud enough for her father to hear her, she resigned to whimpering and pleading to him. Max tightened his grip around her neck and raised her up with her back still up against the wall. Losing oxygen, her body started turning purple. After struggling a little longer, she relinquished her spirit and died.  
  
Max was knocked out of the "trance" when she died. Not seeing her dead, he fell to the ground and wondering how he had gotten to her room. He saw her lifeless body on the ground. He picked up her petite body and stroked his fingers through her gorgeous brown hair. Placing his hand on her heart trying his hardest to heal her, but it wouldn't work. He no longer could hold his salty tears back. He kissed her one last time. Embraced her one last time. Longed for her one last time.  
  
Still not sure of what happened he sat there holding the meek body. Then he starting having flash backs of what had happened. He held his head and shook his body with great force not knowing what to do.  
  
He picked her up; he knew what he had to do. He was going to have to turn himself in and let this be. He held her with both arms and started heading to the Roswell Police Station.  
  
***Roswell Police Station***  
  
Max walked in with tears of anguish streaming down his face. Sheriff Valenti and Kyle ran over to see what the trouble was. Sheriff Valenti checked her vital signs. He said, "What happened?"  
  
Max could only manage a few simple words, "It was me." His eyes had changed from their normal deep brown to a sicken gray because of his sadness and anger. His pupils were no longer visible and his face was wet with new tears. The government leaked out of the shadows of watching. Seeing Liz dead and Max ballistic gave him the greatest joy. He mumbled to himself, "Another case closed."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Thank you artic strawbehry for your help on this fic! I know you're probably mad because I haven't updated. Sorry! 


End file.
